Just My Luck
by Tristanlover59
Summary: Rory is forced to go on a trip with the rest of the juniors in Chilton. Guess who decides to show up? Trory.


AN: This is my second story. I am sorry that I haven't updated my other one but I am currently working on improving and updating it. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Summary: Rory is forced to go on a trip with the rest of the juniors in  
Chilton. Guess who decides to show up? Trory.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the Porshe Company.  
  
Chapter 1: I can't. I won't.  
  
I woke up to the annoying sound of the cow alarm clock that my mom insisted me to buy. Groggily, I walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. While it was making the elixir of life known as coffee, I got dressed in my blue and white school uniform. I mentally thanked my mom when she suggested taking a shower the night before. It gave me time to slow down this Monday morning. After I was finished getting ready, I started to sip on the coffee. My mom rushed down the stairs, got a huge mug filled with coffee and sat down next to me coping my action. Sometimes I wonder if she can sense when coffee is near. I silently laughed at my thought. I looked up at the clock.  
  
"I would love to stay and chat but I got to go to the Devil's school. I'll see you tonight," I said as I got up and headed towards the door.  
  
"Bye hun," my mother yelled as I opened the door.  
  
I unlocked my car door and got in it. My grandma and grandpa insisted that they buy me a car. I felt awful at first but than came to realize it helped me out a lot. It was silver convertible Porshe with black interior. I sped off while listening to the radio.  
  
When I arrived at school, there was hardly anyone there. I liked to be there before everyone else. It was quiet and I loved it because it gave me a chance to read after I got all my stuff I needed out of my locker.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed and everyone started filing into the school. Five minutes after I got into my homeroom, the bell rang. Paris, Louise, and Madeline walked up to the desk next to me and took their seats. We became really good friends in the past year after Tristan left. How did it happen? I have no idea but it happened. Maybe it was because Paris pushed her hatred toward me away and started to hang out with me. She couldn't stand when Louise and Madeline ditched her when they saw some really hot guys to make out with. Or maybe she could relate to me more than she could with them. Paris and I started to hang out with each other and Louise and Madeline would always come too. So we just all became friends.  
  
The Mr. Smith started talking about some random stuff. Mostly football stuff because he was the coach. He talked for a boring ten minutes but had to stop numerous times to tell Louise and Madeline to shut up about how hot the football players were. Once he was done, Louise turned to me.  
  
"Did you hear the news?" asked Louise with interest on her face.  
  
"No," I simply replied. Whenever Louise or Madeline asked me if I heard the news I would always get a three-minute piece of useless gossip. Well at least it was useless to me. Madeline gasped.  
  
"You didn't hear? How can you not of heard?" Madeline asked as if it was something dreadful. Madeline and Louise's hobby was to listen to gossip. Well it was more like a combination of gossip and fouling around with guys. They were always one of the first people to find out the new rumors and had a new guy every single week.  
  
"Umm, if you hadn't noticed before, I don't care about gossip. So therefore, I wasn't exactly all ears for the new gossip," I stated. This time Louie gasped.  
  
"I don't see why you don't like gossip but that's another conversation. Now do you want to know the news or not?" Louise asked with almost a pleading look on her face. Man, this must be some good gossip for her to almost be begging me to tell her. I sighed.  
  
"Sure, why not," I replied. Madeline and Louis's faces lit up with excitement. They both started talking at the same time. I couldn't understand and I looked over at Paris to see if she could understand. She shook her head.  
  
"Hold on! We can't hear anything when you are talking at 20 mph and at the same time. Madeline tell us what it is," Paris said with an evident annoyed tone in her voice. Louise looked a bit disappointed and I guess it was because Madeline got to break the news to us instead of herself.  
  
"The head master came up with a wonderful plan! He scheduled a trip to go on a field trip to New Zealand! It's a three weeks long and all junior year of Chilton is going!" screamed an extremely excited Madeline. I thought about how cool it would be to go but that there is no way that I would go on a trip with all those Chilton students.  
  
"Do you get extra credit points for going on the trip? Or get any college credits?" asked a semi interest Paris. If something involved anything to do with school, Paris would be all for it. Sometimes it scared me. If jumping off a bridge with no equipment would get you 3 points to college, Paris would do it. But hopefully it would never come to something that extreme.  
  
"Nope," Louise shaking her head, "it's mandatory."  
  
Mandatory? That means I have to go. I can't. I won't. I can't be around those people.  
  
I guess Louise saw my expression because she said, "It will be fun! I can't until we go!"  
  
I couldn't believe that I had to go on this stupid trip. Sure, I want to go New Zealand. It would be an awesome place to visit and I always have wanted to. With my mom? Yes. With people from Chilton? No! The head master should be eaten by sharks for coming up with this idiotic idea. Of course the head master had to make it mandatory. People that I despise going with me on a three-week long trip was not my idea of fun.  
  
When I got home that day I told my mom about the horrible news. She tried to think of a positive side of the trip. We only came up with two. One reason was that I get to go to a place where I might not have a chance to later. The second reason was that I could listen to those hot New Zealand accents.  
  
There was another good thing about the trip. I wouldn't be forced to be in a group with him. He wouldn't be there.  
  
AN: Did you like it? Hate it? Do I need to improve? Please tell me the honest truth. Also if you have any suggestions for it please feel free to tell me. Now press the little, pretty button and review. Thanks. :D 


End file.
